


Frosty Comfort

by incaseyoufic



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abused Jamie, M/M, Older!Jamie, Shameless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was silent for a moment. Anything he had to say sounded incredibly stupid. He would never make it up to Jamie. Their relationship was never going to be same now. It was impossible. Jack was supposed to protect children, and while Jamie wasn't a child anymore, he was the most important human being to Jack, and he'd abandoned him in his greatest time of need. older!JamieXJack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a general consensus among Bennefrost writers that Jack Frost would be able to "get it up", and I'm not sure if it would actually be biologically possible, given that he's technically a corpse animated by Moon magic, but for our purposes let's just assume he can... >_> (I've actually written another Bennefrost that specifically addresses this debate, called "Snuggle Pile").

Jamie's transition into high school had been rough.

He had been anxious to start his first day of grade nine, alongside his friends. His friends who he'd recently shared unbelievable adventures with. He had always known Cupcake could take care of herself, and sure, maybe the others too. But Jamie had always had a softer heart. He was more sensitive. He was also more naive and couldn't read the signs of impending social danger.

His first year of high school had passed largely without incident. The high school in Burgess by no means held a reputation for bullying, but that didn't mean it never happened.

In his tenth grade year, a not-so-nice person had found out about Jamie's belief in the Guardians. Needless to say, Jamie quickly became a target of ridicule. His friends, whom had also shared in the adventures that day and held belief in their own hearts of the Guardians, had most surprisingly not come to Jamie's rescue. He had been most disappointed of all in Cupcake. She was a lot nicer to be around after the fight against Pitch, but she was still a tough girl who could have prevented the whole incident.

And most painfully of all was the fact that Jack Frost hadn't come to his rescue either.

Granted, to his sadness, Jamie had been spending less time with his friend since grade ten had begun, and word had spread about his "inappropriately placed beliefs". For fear of great injury to his person, Jamie had been less reluctant to associate himself with anything none of the other children could see or interact with. It was purely about survivability at this point.

But Jack hadn't come. He hadn't been there with Jamie had been punched, kicked and almost knocked unconscious that day after school.

"Do you stop believing in the sun if clouds block it out?"

Jamie spit onto the sidewalk, painting it red against the fresh snow. He almost laughed at the irony.

No Jack, but the clouds are getting thicker every day and they won't go away.

Doubt was like a relentless plague inside his mind. He lay awake at night, wondering where Jack was, where any of them were, and why people were just so mean. He wished people would be more open-minded to things they couldn't see or didn't understand. A thick, dark bitterness started to fill him, slowly oozing out from his mind.

Jamie had a nightmare for the first time in five years.

That fact scared him more than anything else, because it meant that Sandy's magic had been overpowered (or had never been there in the first place), and that maybe Pitch was back and everything would descend into fear and darkness and –

No, I can't stop believing in you. My light CAN'T go out.

Jamie collected himself and vowed to keep believing in the Guardians, stubborn in the face of social ignorance.

His plan worked for a few weeks, until the bullying incident repeated itself, and still Jack didn't show up.

Pain was starting to eat away at him, the kind that came when you stopped believing in your childhood.

Wincing and limping slightly, Jamie made his way back home. He didn't know what to do. That second time, Cupcake had tried to help, but hadn't reached Jamie before the bully had landed a solid punch square on his right eye. Jamie suspected he also had a bruised knee bone, because it seriously hurt to walk.

What hurt even more was the fact that his belief in Jack had basically been punched out of his system. Maybe Jack had given up on him?

Maybe he was never real in the first place?

Deep down Jamie knew that couldn't be true. Children didn't have that good of imaginations.

So then where the hell is he?

Jamie sighed heavily and collapsed on his bed. He had locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed by his overactive sister. He lay on his bed, blinking back tears, trying to quell the nausea swirling in his stomach. He was sore, and tired, and just – tired. He closed his eyes and submitted to the tug of sleep.

Jamie didn't hear the window slide open, nor did he see the snowflakes drifting impossibly down from his bedroom ceiling. The snowflakes fell softly, almost sadly, landing on carpet, on the bed, and on Jamie, melting on contact.

Jack floated into the dark room. He could hardly breathe from the guilt in his gut. He had wanted to come so badly to Jamie's rescue, both today and a few weeks ago. He hadn't because, for some absolutely stupid reason, North had told him that only children had the power to hold true belief in the Guardians. Once children hit puberty and began their adulthood, the belief usually dissipated. If it didn't dissipate naturally, the belief and the child could become corrupted. The corruption had the power to spread into the Guardians themselves, threatening their own spirits. Jamie's mind had already been close to letting the belief dissipate, but for some reason it had returned. North thought it was too late for the human boy, and had forbidden Jack from helping him. Jamie must be allowed to mature naturally, allowing the childhood belief to naturally drift out of his mind.

Jack had called bullshit on North and defied him. What the hell kind of policy was that? So adults couldn't believe in the spirits of dreams? It was absolutely ludicrous. Jack had left in an ice-cold fury, leaving knife-sharp icicles in his wake.

Quietly, he drifted further into Jamie's room. The human was resting on his bed, wearing pyjamas of a t-shirt and sweat-shorts.

Jack winced. Jamie looked terrible. His right eye was completely swollen, and there was an angry purple bruise growing on his knee.

The temperature in the room was dropping due to Jack's presence and the softly falling snow. The hairs on Jamie's arms and legs rose, seeking out warmth. On the bed he began to stir, hands clenching at the blankets beneath him.

"Jamie?" Jack whispered. He drifted closer to Jamie. He sat down on the bed, softly. "Jamie… it's Jack. Jack Frost. I'm here. I'm so, so sorry…"

Jamie's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Jack.

Jack's stomach plummeted. Jamie was looking at him, but he wasn't seeing him.

Jamie's eyes searched his room and dimly he registered that it was snowing, just like all those years ago. He sighed and lifted the blanket to cover himself.

"Must be dreaming…" Jamie murmured.

"Oh come on Jamie! You're not dreaming!" Jack cursed and, in desperation, kicked up a cold wind, making it swirl around the bedroom.

Jamie shot up in his bed, shivering, an angry scowl on his face. "Stop it! Just – go away! You didn't seem to have trouble staying away from me before, so just leave!" Jamie blinked rapidly, breath coming in gasps, trying not to lose himself. He buried his head in his arms, resting them on his bent knees.

"Jamie, I'm sorry! North wouldn't let me come, and I know, since when has that ever stopped me, but I just – I'm here now, aren't I?" Jack put down his staff and crawled onto the human's bed, sitting directly in front of him. He still couldn't tell if Jamie could hear or see him. He needed Jamie to understand - to keep believing in him.

Jamie didn't look up.

"Please Jamie… I… it killed me to watch what those stupid kids did to you. If it makes you feel any better, I bit Bunny when he held me back," Jack whispered. He inched closer to Jamie, needing to be close to him.

Jamie twitched. He raised his head slightly, opening his good eye to peer at Jack through his bangs. "… You bit the Easter Bunny?"

Jack let out a choked laugh. "He wasn't too pleased." Relief washed through Jack, mixing with his immense guilt to make a stunning combination.

Jamie groaned and buried his face back in his arms. "Jack… where were you?"

Jack was silent for a moment. Anything he had to say sounded incredibly stupid. He would never make it up to Jamie. Their relationship was never going to be same now. It was impossible. Jack was supposed to protect children, and while Jamie wasn't a child anymore, he was the most important human being to Jack, and he'd abandoned him in his greatest time of need.

Still, Jack stumbled through the explanation North had given him about corrupted beliefs being a threat to the Guardians.

Jamie frowned, tears blooming in his eyes again. "That's… that's so stupid! There have to be some adults out there who believe in you guys! I – I don't understand - " the rest of his sentence was lost in a choked sob. All the pain and stress of the last month, and the immense relief at seeing Jack suddenly hit Jamie like a slap in the face.

"Shh, it's okay, I know - " Jack hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around Jamie's shaking form. "I said the same thing. North said the belief any adults have for us is different, and more easily corrupted and… Shit, it's not important," Jack said, ending in an angry whisper.

They stayed like that for a while, Jack's arms around Jamie as Jamie shook and shivered and cried.

"God you're freezing," Jamie mumbled. He brought his arms up to return the embrace, gasping slightly as he pulled Jack close to him. He was a human icicle.

"Spirit of Winter, you know," Jack said with a smirk. He rested his head on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie let out a weary chuckle. "And you're incredibly warm."

"Does that bother you?" Jamie asked in a whisper.

Jamie felt Jack shrug against him. "As much as my cold body bothers you, I guess."

"Hah," the brunette chuckled sadly. "You're gonna melt and I'm gonna freeze."

Jack gradually pulled back. He tapped a finger under Jamie's chin, raising the other boy's face to inspect his swollen eye. Saying nothing, he leaned in close and softly blew cold air onto the injury. He followed the air with his hand, stroking the skin softly with his thumb, willing the swelling to recede. He had never been much of a healer, but swelling he could deal with.

Jamie shivered again. The sensation on his eye was both chillingly cold, but also incredibly intimate. He met Jack's piercingly blue eyes with his own.

"Thanks…" Jamie whispered, a lazy smile on his face. Unconsciously his breathing started to quicken as he stared into Jack's ice blue eyes, lost in the intense gaze, smile falling and lips parting slightly. Before he could help himself his eyes darted to Jack's lips. Jack blinked at the movement and Jamie's cheeks erupted in a blush, embarrassed to have been caught.

After 318 years of living, Jack was far from innocent. He could read the signs off of Jamie. The mood between them had taken a decidedly intimate turn, and if he was honest with himself, Jack felt the stirrings of an excitement he hadn't felt in more than a century.

"How can I make it up to you? Not showing up?" Jack asked, deepening his voice. He darted his tongue out to moisten his chapped lips. He had not been with a lover in over a century and was suddenly finding himself extremely eager. He knew Jamie had never been with anyone, and that thought excited Jack even more.

Jamie swallowed. "Um, uh – you," Jamie stammered, too caught up in the intensity of Jack's stare to think about communicating coherently.

Jack leaned forward, his face hovering about an inch from Jamie's. "I have an idea…" Jack whispered on Jamie's lips.

Ice and fire met when Jack closed his mouth on Jamie's. The other boy's lips had been slightly open with a gasp, so Jack darted his tongue inside. He groaned at the warmth that immediately seeped through his entire being. He had forgotten what warmth had felt like. Jamie's hot breaths landed on Jack's nose as he pressed forward, both moaning at the fiercely contrasting sensations. Jack's experienced mouth guided Jamie into a passionate kiss, their mouths opening hotly against each other.

Not breaking the kiss, Jack threw Jamie's blankets to the floor. He pushed apart Jamie's knees, mindful of the bruise, and crawled in between his legs. He broke the kiss to gasp at both Jamie's heat and the burning hardness at his groin.

"God that's hot!" Jack groaned. "Oh wow," he breathed. "I'd forgotten… how…" He groaned again and writhed against Jamie.

Jamie let his head fall back, mouth open in a breathy moan. "How- how long has it been since…"

"Too long," Jack answered.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close, white hair pressing up into his cheeks. "I… I've never done this before." He turned his head away from Jack's, suddenly shy.

Jack gently cupped Jamie's cheek and pulled his head back. He kissed up Jamie's neck, mouth landing on the other boy's. "I know," he moaned into the other boy's lips. "I'll be your first." A need Jack hadn't felt in a hundred years was rapidly building up inside of him. He hadn't felt desire for so long, and now it was consuming his very being.

"Yes, yeah-" Jamie agreed hastily. He couldn't imagine even wasting the effort trying to think of a better person to share such an intimate experience with.

"Here," Jack grabbed the blankets off the floor to cover them both to keep in the warmth for Jamie. Jack didn't want the boy's first intimate experience to be uncomfortable.

Jamie thanked Jack by catching his lips in a kiss. He sucked on Jack's lower lip, in the back of his mind fascinated that it was almost like sucking on a soft icicle. Jack moaned and opened his mouth, inviting the heat in. He felt himself shudder as he moved into the kiss.

Jack let his hands touch and caress every bit of Jamie he could find, and Jamie copied him. Jamie flipped them over, wanting to be on top, wanting to smother Jack with his body.

Jack's eyes widened as he was completely covered by heat. He winced and it was suddenly too much out of his comfort zone. He squirmed underneath Jamie, impatient to be back on top – needing to be cold again.

"J-Jamie, wait, I can't," Jack gripped Jamie's shoulders tightly and flipped them again. He shrugged the blankets off and drew in a deep breath, gulping at the air. He summoned snow to his hands and hugged himself for a moment. "Too warm." He pressed his snow-covered hands to his flushed cheeks and sighed, his panic receding.

"Sorry," Jamie said. "You can stay on top and keep the blankets off."

"I know a fix," Jack said. He removed his sweatshirt, exposing his icy pale chest to Jamie.

It was the first time Jamie had seen Jack without a shirt on, and his eyes greedily drank in the sight. Jack had a perfect torso. That was all Jamie could think. Without hesitation he brought both hands to land on Jack's chest. He watched as Jack's pale skin flushed slightly at the temperature difference. Jack shuddered beneath Jamie's touch.

"Good?" Jamie asked, not being able to tell if the shudder was in pleasure or pain and worried that Jack was still uncomfortable.

Jack bit his lip and nodded, moaning. "Yeah, just small touches though."

Jamie's heart skipped a beat as a sudden desire to touch Jack's cock struck him. He was curious to feel if it would be just as cold as the rest of him. Feeling brave, Jamie threaded his fingers through Jack's silvery, snowflake-soft hair (something he'd been eager to do since he'd met the spirit), and pulled him down into a kiss. Jack returned the kiss passionately, groaning as Jamie's fingers roughly tugged at his hair. Jamie's left hand drifted down Jack's chest to his hip. He played with the waistband of Jack's pants, dipping his fingers in and out, too nervous to take the next step.

Jack sensed Jamie's hesitation and lightly bucked his hips into the hand at his waist. He deepened their kiss, sucking at the tongue in his mouth. Jamie moaned low in his throat and rewarded Jack by shoving his hand down the other boy's pants.

Jamie's curiousity was fulfilled; even erect, (which Jamie was having doubts was even possible for the winter spirit) Jack was just as cold as everywhere else.

Jack's mouth opened in a silent cry and he fell onto Jamie, his hips bucking into the heat wrapped around his cock. "Oh… God… so hot," he moaned into Jamie's neck. If Jamie's hand felt this hot around his cock, what would his mouth feel like? He tried to stifle the thought; didn't want to push the other boy too far. To distract himself he stole Jamie's lips in a bruising kiss. He bucked into Jamie's stroking hand, hot bolts of pleasure shooting through him.

Jamie's mind had developed along the same path as Jack's. He broke the kiss to lick and bit at Jack's earlobe before he whispered "I love popsicles," into Jack's ear. And before Jamie could die of embarrassment at what he'd just said (seriously where had that even come from), he flipped them over so that Jack was on his back, and moved down to rest in between his legs.

Jack's eyes were wide and his breaths were coming in gasps. "Wha- wait, Jamie, you don't have tooaaaaaaaaah-" The rest of Jack's half-hearted objections were lost in a cry of pleasure. Jamie almost shushed him, but then realized that non-believers (i.e. his parents) wouldn't be able to hear the spirit. He didn't want to tell Jack to be quiet; the sounds he was making were incredibly encouraging, and only made Jamie more aroused.

True to his word, Jamie pretended he was sucking on his favourite popsicle. It wasn't that difficult to pretend. Jack was hard, and cold, and he was about the same size as a cream soda pop. Jack was definitely the best flavour he'd sucked on.

Needless to say, neither Jack nor Jamie would ever again be able to look at, or think about, popsicles without blushing and becoming instantly aroused.

Jamie repeatedly sucked Jack from root to tip, gaining confidence with every loud moan Jack released. He tried to ignore the numbness growing in his lips. Jamie had to hold Jack's hips down else he would gag. He looked up and saw that Jack had both of his hands threaded in his silver hair, fingers twitching, neck arched back, mouth open in pleasure, cheeks lightly flushed.

In the back of his mind, Jamie was intensely curious about what would happen when Jack climaxed. He was sincerely hoping against a blast of frozen liquid.

"J-Jaimeeeaaaaaugh!" Jack couldn't help himself – he bucked helplessly into Jamie's mouth, needing the burning heat. Pleasure was coiling in his gut, making him lose control. Distantly he heard the winds outside pick up speed, a blizzard soon to follow with his impending climax. "I – you should – ugh – stop," he bit out. He pulled at Jamie's hair with his fingers, whimpering as he forced Jamie's mouth off of him. He groaned at the sight Jamie made – his red mouth, flushed cheeks, mussed hair and lust-darkened eyes. "Close," Jack gasped.

Jamie's pink tongue darted out and Jack gasped as he watched Jamie lick around the head of his cock.

"It's okay," Jamie said, his voice husky.

Both boys were breathing hard, both nervous and both wanting Jamie to finish the job.

Slowly, Jack applied pressure until Jamie's mouth had swallowed him again. His head fell back against the pillow and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make himself last longer. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had an orgasm. It had certainly not been in the same circumstances as these.

Jamie increased the pace, making Jack moan loudly and writhe beneath him. Then the sound of Jack's moans changed into a sound more lustful, more desperate. Jack sat up and threaded his fingers through Jamie's brown hair, folding himself over Jamie's head, fucking up into the other boy's mouth.

"Gonna – gonna come," Jack moaned. The rhythm of his hips started to break down as pleasure completely overwhelmed him.

Jamie quietly moaned around Jack's cock and the vibrations sent Jack over the edge. He tensed up beneath Jamie. All the warning Jamie had was the sudden strong throb beneath his tongue, before his mouth was filled with a surprisingly warm gush of thick liquid. He made himself swallow, working against the urge to spit. It took two movements of his throat to fully clear his mouth.

Jack started in disbelief at Jamie, breathing hard. His brain had stopped working. His body was completely numb with pleasure. He collapsed on the bed, eyes wide at the ceiling.

Jamie crawled on top of him, then rolled off to the side to avoid over-heating Jack.

"I…" Jack cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started again, "I don't think I'd have the same effect on you," he said, turning wide eyes at Jamie.

Jamie shrugged and tried not to look too disappointed. "Probably not, no."

Jack's eyes darted down to the bulge in Jamie's shorts. He so badly wanted to reciprocate but he suspected cold would not be productive towards climaxing.

Jack flipped over onto Jamie. "You're amazing and that was the best thing I've ever felt," He moaned into Jamie's ear. He grabbed one of Jamie's hands and pulled it down in between them, guiding it to Jamie's cock. Jamie wrapped his hand around his cock and Jack layered his hand on top protecting Jamie from the full effect of his cold skin. He started to pump their hands up and down.

"Yeah – that works," Jamie said, panting. He stuffed a fist in his mouth, moaning around his knuckles to try muffling the sound. His over-sensitive flesh could still feel the coldness of Jack's skin in the gaps between his own fingers. The sensation was interesting and only made him buck his hips faster. He was so close… but he wanted more. He wanted to be closer to Jack. He wanted…

Jamie moaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration. He pulled Jack into a furious kiss, thrusting his tongue inside the coolness of Jack's mouth. Jack moaned around his tongue, kissing him back just as eagerly. Jamie broke away, breathing hard.

"Have you ever, you know-" Jamie broke off, his face burning in a blush. He was too embarrassed to effectively communicate to the spirit what he wanted. Jack peered down at him, tilting his head in confusion. Jamie swallowed nervously and grabbed at Jack's half-hard cock. He spread his legs and guided Jack's cock to his entrance. Jack's eyes widened and he moved back to sit on his knees.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, but not - not with a guy before," he said, sounding just as nervous as Jamie felt.

Jamie bit his lip and nodded. "I want to."

An almost too-faint blush dusted Jack's cheeks. "I… I might be able to control my temperature," Jack said, thinking. "To make it more comfortable for you."

Jamie's stomach flipped in pleasure from hearing that Jack was actually considering fucking him. He tried to ignore the nervousness he was starting to feel. He wanted to experience all of Jack, in the most intimate way possible. "Can you really?"

"Gimme a minute…" Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, his breath leaving his body in a cloud of fog. He repeated the process a few more times, each time the air leaving his body creating less fog. The flush on his cheeks became deeper as his body warmed slightly. His face screwed up in concentration as he tried to pull some of the cold from his groin. Jamie watched, enthralled with the amazing being in front of him.

Jack let out one last deep exhale and then opened his eyes. Jamie reached his hand out and gripped Jack's cock. He gasped at how warm it was; not as warm as his own body, but there was definitely a significant increase in core temperature.

Jack smirked. "Heh, not a popsicle anymore, is it?"

Jamie blushed. "No… does that make you uncomfortable though? How did you do that?"

The spirit shrugged. "I can't hold it for long, but it should be okay."

Jamie sat up and brought both hands to cup Jack's cheeks. "Your face is still cool." He leaned in a pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips. "Mmm… it's a nice temperature."

"I concentrated the warmth…" Jack whispered against Jamie's lips. "Let's not waste it, eh?"

Jack slowly pushed Jamie back down to lie on his back, then moved to straddle his groin. "You sure you want to do this?"

In reply Jamie kissed Jack, and then brought his mouth near his pale ear. "For a while now," he whispered.

"Take your clothes off," Jack whispered huskily. He leaned back to give Jamie space, and took his own pants off.

Jamie hastily complied, throwing his shirt and shorts to the floor. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest.

Jack allowed himself a minute to stroke Jamie's bare chest; he was like a furnace. Jack pulled some of the heat radiating off Jamie's skin into his hands, willing it to move down to his groin.

Jamie moved restlessly beneath Jack, whimpering and bucking his hips. "Jack, please,"

Jack smirked. "Relax," he whispered. "Do you have any oil?"

Jamie turned around and reached into his bedside shelf, rummaging around for a moment before turning back, holding out a small bottle of lubricant. He was suddenly extremely glad he'd put it there all those months ago. He'd barely used it at all, too embarrassed to follow his friend's advice. He was glad he'd not used the oil a lot before, because now there were about to be extremely good memories attached to the viscous fluid.

Jack smirked. "Prepared, are we?" He took the small bottle, opened it and let a generous amount fall on his hands. He was starting to get nervous too; he'd never done something this intimate with a male before, only ever a female, and that had been over a century ago. And Jamie meant the world to him. He was going to do everything in his power to make the human comfortable.

Jamie almost came from watching Jack lubricate himself. His heart was thumping in his chest, loud and hard, focusing the moment and everything in Jamie's universe to just him and this amazing being on his bed. A part of him couldn't believe what they were about to do, the larger part realized just how long he'd needed to be so close to his Guardian, needed to physically solidify their intense bond.

Jack took a deep breath and lightly gripped Jamie's hips. "How do you want to face?"

"Um, which way will make it easier?"

Jack leaned in to nuzzle at Jamie's nose, nipping at it with his teeth. "We can try it both ways, and you can decide." He pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips.

Jack flipped Jamie over onto his stomach, again being mindful of his injuries. He tightened his grip on the boy's hips and pulled, raising his ass slightly off the bed. Jack felt himself grow fully erect just at the sight of the position Jamie was in.

Jamie closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his forearms. He tried to bury his nervousness. Mostly he was anxious for Jack to begin. He felt the other boy's cool hands rubbing circles into his hips and lower back, trying to relax the muscles. He exhaled softly, calming himself down. He gasped and jumped when he felt cool, wet fingers poking at his entrance.

"J-Jack, what-"

"Shh," Jack whispered soothingly. "I need to prepare you first."

Jamie bit his lip and willed himself to relax. He knew any muscular tension would only make it uncomfortable for the both of them. He pushed back into the cold fingers, allowing Jack to work his fingertips inside of him. Jamie bit on his wrist to muffle his groan. The sensation was… awkward. It wasn't painful, or pleasurable yet, just uncomfortable. He hoped it would get better.

"You're still a little tense, just relax Jamie," Jack said. He leaned over Jamie and nuzzled the back of his neck, rubbing his nose in the boy's soft brown hair. He bit at his ear lobe, sucking the soft skin.

Jamie shuddered and goose bumps raised his flesh. "Ugh… do that again," he moaned.

"What, this?" Jack sucked harder at the earlobe, making Jamie shudder and moan again. He smirked, glad he had a way to distract Jamie from the discomfort he was causing him. Jack licked and bit and sucked at Jamie's ear and neck, eliciting whimpers and moans from the boy. At the same time he was easily able to insert two fingers into Jamie, effectively preparing him for what was to come. Jamie had gone from anxious and tense to lustful and eager, pushing his ass back into Jack's hand.

"You ready?" Jack whispered into his ear, his voice almost too husky. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back.

Jamie turned his head towards Jack's and, eyes still closed, nodded, breathing heavily. "Do it, do it now, please," he moaned.

The spirit willed more warmth into his cock before lining himself up. He grabbed Jamie's hips, steadying the other boy, and slowly pushed himself in. Jack doubled over onto Jamie's back, choking out a moan. It was incredibly tight and so hot. Jack immediately felt his body flush from the burning sensation at his groin. He looked down to make sure he wasn't actually melting. He moaned at the sight of him half-buried in Jamie's ass.

"Oh God…" Jamie moaned. His involuntarily hips twitched away from Jack's, trying to shy away from the discomfort. He bit down on his wrist again, whimpering.

"Do you want me to-"

"Move, please move!"

Jack instantly complied. With a breathy grunt he pushed himself all the way in. He couldn't breathe; it was so hot and tight and – "Aaaah," Jack moaned. He bent forward, chest concave, the tips of his white hair skimming Jamie's back.

Jamie ignored the tears pricking at his eyes. He pushed back into Jack, needing the other boy to move, to make it stop being so painful. He was starting to feel sick, and it was wrong and – he twisted his hips a little bit and – "AH!" White stars shot into his vision, and all he knew was pleasure. His whole body tingled with it.

"Good?" Jack breathed out. He pulled out and slammed back in, gripping Jamie's hips with almost bruising strength. He felt the need to completely dominate the human beneath him.

"Fuck… yes…" Jamie bit his knuckles to keep from crying out again. He didn't want his mother to come up and investigate.

"Good enough for me," Jack said, accepting Jamie's permission to stop holding back. He'd found a good angle and took advantage of it. He increased the pace, thrusting in and out hard, grunting and moaning. He wished they were alone; he wanted to hear Jamie's beautiful moans.

Jamie gasped and choked out a moan with every thrust, pleasure firing up his every nerve. He was already close to coming. "Wai-wait," he panted, "I want to see your face when you come."

Jack pulled out and quickly flipped Jamie onto his back. Wasting no time he thrust back in, watching Jamie cry out silently. Their chests pressed flush together, warm pressed against cold. Jamie wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, and his arms around his neck. He scraped his fingernails along Jack's scalp, making Jack's eyes roll back into his head, drawing out a loud moan.

"Gonna… gonna come," Jamie grunted. He bucked his hips, making Jack thrust deeper inside of him. "God, this is…"

"Y-yeah," Jack panted. He let his head fall into Jamie's neck, his arms wrapping around his head. "You feel so good," he moaned into Jamie's ear.

"So – so do you," Jamie said. "Bite my earlobe,"

Jack bit down on the other boy's flushed earlobe, and then immediately felt Jamie's muscles squeeze around him, bringing them both. Jamie choked out a moan, arching his neck back, twitching beneath Jack. Jack cried out, burying himself as far as he could, orgasm almost blinding him with pleasure. Jamie gasped and moaned as he felt a burst of cool liquid fill him.

It took a moment for them both to calm their breathing.

"Holy… crap," Jamie said, still trying to completely catch his breath.

"You said it," Jack said. He flattened his palms on either side of Jamie's head and rose up. He slowly pulled out of Jamie, causing them both to wince in discomfort.

"Augh," Jamie grimaced as Jack pulled out of him completely. He looked down to the mess on their chests and his face erupted in a blush. "Um, here, let me get a tissue…" He reached to the side of his bed and pulled a tissue from the Kleenex box. He sat up and wiped the cum off of Jack's stomach. Jack leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jamie's forehead.

"Thank you," Jack mumbled into Jamie's hair. He pulled back, a small smile on his face.

Jamie returned the smile. "Likewise."

They stared at each other for a moment, both still naked, Jamie still flushed and Jack back to being his cold self.

Laughter suddenly erupted out of Jamie's chest. "I can't believe that just happened."

Jack smirked and leaned in to kiss at the corner of Jamie's mouth. "Do you need a replay?"

Jamie laughed and lightly pushed on Jack's chest. "Not if you're back to being an icicle."

Jack leaned around and nipped at Jamie's ear lobe. "I thought you liked frozen treats?" He pulled back and let out a bark of laughter at the pure embarrassment on Jamie's face. "I'm only teasing. But you should get some clothes on before you turn into an icicle, yeah?"

Jamie just noticed he was starting to shiver, and nodded. "Stay for the rest of the night?"

Jack frowned and shook his head. "Wish I could kiddo, but I have a job to do. Y'know, spreading wintery fun around to the children of the planet. S'what I do." He got off the bed and put on his own clothes.

Jamie tried to not look too disappointed. He knew he would never be able to sustain a normal relationship with the Guardian; Jack was immortal after all, and had a full-time job with global demands. There were millions of kids other than Jamie who needed to be reminded on a daily basis how to have fun. But Jamie knew he was special, and that Jack would come back for him.

Jack noticed Jamie's slightly depressed state. He smiled and hopped back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jamie's, nuzzling at his cheek. "I'll be back. I promise this time. There is no one capable of stopping me."

Jamie smiled at him. "Even the Easter Bunny?"

"Especially him."


End file.
